The present disclosure relates to communication and, more particularly, to distributing data traffic in a trusted WLAN access network.
Seamless IP handover between heterogeneous networks has been introduced. The seamless IP handover between heterogeneous networks provides a seamless service to a subscriber through a trusted WLAN access network (TWAN) although the subscriber changes a network from a long term evolution (LTE) network to a WiFi network or from a WiFi network to a LTE network while downloading and watching a movie through user equipment, such as a smart phone. That is, the seamless IP handover provides IP mobility and service continuity through the TWAN. The TWAN transmits all of data traffic through a packet data network gateway (PDN gateway) to Internet. Such requirement might deteriorate overall network performance when a PDN gateway has a high traffic load.